militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Sherburne Hardy
| birth_place = Andover, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = Woodstock, Connecticut | occupation = engineer, educator, editor, diplomat, novelist, poet | nationality = United States | notableworks = }} :For the premier of Ontario 1896–1899, see Arthur Sturgis Hardy. Arthur Sherburne Hardy (usually: Arthur S. Hardy) (August 13, 1847 – March 14, 1930) was an American engineer, educator, , diplomat, novelist, and poet. Early life and education Hardy was born in 1847 in Andover, Massachusetts, the son of Alpheus and Susan W. (Holmes) Hardy. He received his elementary school education abroad and thus gained an exposure to languages. He attended Phillips Academy and completed one year at Amherst College before becoming a cadet at the United States Military Academy at West Point in 1865, where he excelled in languages. He graduated tenth in the class of 1869 and was commissioned a second lieutenant of artillery. His first duty was as assistant instructor of artillery tactics at West Point from July 6 to August 28 in the summer of 1869. He was then stationed in Fort Jefferson in the Dry Tortugas in Florida. In this period after the Civil War, there was little chance of advancement in the Army so, after consulting with General William T. Sherman, he resigned in 1870.United States Military Academy: Biography Career Hardy served as a short period as an engineer locating routes for railroads. Then he became a professor of mathematics at Grinnell College where he stayed until 1873. Then he became professor of civil engineering in the Chandler Scientific School at Dartmouth College, accepting the position on the condition that he be allowed to serve abroad for a year. He went to Paris where he followed the course of the Ecole des Ponts et Chausees as an eleve externe and simultaneously attended as many of the lectures as he could at the École des Beaux-Arts (School of Fine Arts), Sorbonne, and Conservatoire National des Arts et Métiers (National Conservatory of Crafts and Industries). In 1878 he obtained the chair of mathematics at Dartmouth and served until 1893. According to “The Early History of the Dartmouth Mathematics Department 1769–1961”: :The one example of mathematical competency was furnished by Arthur Sherburne Hardy who wrote a book on quaternions, an adequate, if not inspiring text. It was something for Dartmouth to offer a course in such an abstruse field, and the course was actually given a few times when a student and an instructor could be found simultaneously. In 1893 Professor Hardy failed in his ambition to be elected President of Dartmouth College. He resigned, entered the diplomatic service, and was successively Ambassador to Turkey, Greece, Switzerland, and Spain. He was also a novelist with a national reputation, and if a modern generation fails to find in his books the values which their great-grandfathers found, the fact remains that his books were best-sellers in their day.Dartmouth College: The Early History of the Mathematics Department 1769–1961 While teaching at Dartmouth, Hardy helped redesign the College Park behind his house. On his departure, he sold his house to the incoming President William Jewett Tucker (the house later became the official presidential residence, a medical laboratory, and the home of a chapter of the Delta Gamma Sorority before being demolished.) In 1893 Hardy became the editor of Cosmopolitan magazine, in which capacity he worked until 1895.The Political Graveyard: Arthur Sherburne Hardy Subsequent to his academic career and publishing career, Hardy was appointed as the United States ambassador to several countries: *United States Minister to Persia, 1897–1899 *United States Minister to Greece, 1899–1901 (this post included serving as United States Ambassador to Romania and Serbia, as well) *Switzerland, 1901 *Spain, 1902–1905 Hardy died in 1930 in Woodstock, Connecticut. His burial location is unknown. Partial bibliography Novels *''But Yet a Woman'' (1883): "By a hitherto unknown writer" was "regarded as the hit of season of 1883" *''The Wind of Destiny'' (1886) *''Passe Rose'' (1889) *''His Daughter First'' (1903) *''Helen'' (1916) *''No. 13 Rue du Bon Diable'' (1917) Short stories *''Diane and Her Friends'' (collection, 1914) Children's fiction *''Aurélie'' (1912) Poetry *''Francesca of Rimini'' (1878) *''Dualty'' (1893) *''Songs of Two'' (1900) Nonfiction Textbooks *''Elements of Quaternions'' (1881) *''Imaginary Quantities'' (1881), a translation of a French treatise by Jean-Robert Argand *''New Methods in Topographical Surveying'' (1883) *''Elements of Analytic Geometry'' (1889) *''Elements of Calculus'' (1890) Biography *''Life and Letters of Joseph Hardy Neesima'' (1891) *''Things Remembered'' (1923) References General references *"ARTHUR SHERBURNE HARDY; POET, SOLDIER, NOVELIST, MATHEMATICIAN, EDITOR. Unity of His Life — The Poetry of Mathematics — military Servitude and Grandeur — The Futility of Method and the Necessity for Experience and Suffering in Art and Literary Work — Ideas on Various Interesting Subjects," article in The New York Times, November 19, 1893, p. 23. *"A.S. HARDY DIES; FORMER DIPLOMAT; Ex-Minister to Persia Succumbs at 82 at His Home in Woodstock, Conn. WEST POINT GRADUATE He Taught Mathematics at Dartmouth in 1878-93—Was Also Noted Author," article in The New York Times, March 14, 1930, p. 16. *"Deaths. HARDY," death notice in The New York Times, March 14, 1930. p. 16. *"Deaths. HARDY," death notice in The New York Times, March 15, 1930. p. 14. Sources *United States Department of State: List of ambassadors *The Political Graveyard: Arthur Sherburne Hardy *Dartmouth College: The Early History of the Mathematics Department *United States Military Academy: Biography *United States Embassy in Madrid: Former U.S. Ambassadors And Presidential Representatives To Spain External links * Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Dartmouth College faculty Category:Phillips Academy alumni Category:1847 births Category:1930 deaths Category:Amherst College alumni Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Greece Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Romania Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Switzerland Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Spain Category:People from Andover, Massachusetts Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Iran